Kneel
by rubydesires
Summary: In which Thor kneels before Loki. Don't like the Thorki smut? Then don't read this. Do like it? Sally forth and read the smut. And another chapter, by popular demand...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **...

* * *

Things had been…uneventful since Thor had brought him back to Asgard. Loki had been confined to his chambers, awaiting Trial. He had decided to spend another lazy day, dozing on his bed when he heard the sounds outside his door. Thor was talking to the two guards posted there. Loki couldn't understand the words, but soon Thor entered, and Loki quirked at brow at the blonde's smirk.

"Yes, Thor?" he asked, fluidly getting to his feet as Thor approached.

"I came to speak with you, brother."

"Then speak. Thrill me with your fantastic prose," he replied sarcastically.

The smirk grew. "Tell me, brother. Did you _like_ the humans kneeling before you?" Loki's brows furrowed as Thor began to slowly circle him. "And what of the Asgardians? Did you want them to kneel, too?" He came back around in front, stopping and standing close enough for Loki to feel his radiating body heat. "And what of me?" he asked, voice dropping in pitch. "Did you imaging me on my knees before you?"

"The thought had crossed my mind," Loki said casually, trying to decipher the look in Thor's eyes.

"Truly, brother? Only crossed?"

"I…may have thought about it."

"Ah," Thor said, nodding sagely before slowly sinking to his knees. "And what did you plan to do with me once I was here?"

Well, Loki had many pla—his breath hitched as Thor nuzzled his crotch. It was obvious where the blonde wanted this to go. The only thing he couldn't tell was why. If he didn't know better, he'd say Thor was manipulating him. And all of Asgard knew Thor was the prince with those particular skills.

"Tell me, brother, what did you plan," he murmured, mouthing the increasing bulge of Loki's suddenly far too tight pants.

Screw it. Who knew what punishment awaited him. Loki fisted his hand in Thor's golden hair, causing him to wince slightly. "I want your mouth," Loki growled, grinning.

"As you wish." Thor quickly unlaced Loki's pants and tugged them down, his cock free of any confines for only a moment because Thor didn't hesitate before taking him in his mouth.

"No qualms, brother?" Loki purred, his grip tightening as Thor pulled his head back, tonguing the head of his cock. "And people thought I was the whore." Thor hummed, pushing his head back down Loki's length, the vibrations doing wonderful things. Loki grinned, allowing Thor to set his pace, no doubt trying to draw this out as long as possible, his hands holding on to the back of Loki's thighs.

"Ah ah," Loki said, abruptly pulling back on Thor's hair to halt his movements when one of his hands left its place to tend to Thor's previously ignored groin. "No touching unless I say so." When the blonde didn't immediately replace his hand, Loki jerked on his hair, causing Thor to give a muffled grunt. He did put his hand back and tried to resume his actions, but Loki didn't loosen his hold.

For too long, Thor had come out on top. For too long, Loki had to stand back and watch Thor get all the praise.

Now…it was Loki's turn.

"I like this place for you, brother," he said softly, threading his other hand through the golden strands. "Kneeling before me." His hand moved to meet its mate on the back of Thor's head, gripping slightly to keep him there. "My cock in your mouth." His muscles fluttered when Thor swallowed on reflex. "Yes…I like this _very much_." The last two words delivered with some force as he thrust his hips. Loki continued to fuck Thor's mouth hard, taking the fact Thor was allowing this as a good sign. His grip tightening and the small growl that escaped his lips were the only warnings he gave Thor as he reached his climax. And much to his pleasure, Thor stayed right where he was, swallowing his seed. Loki let go and allowed Thor to pull back, his now limp cock slipping free and Thor lapped up any cum he managed to miss the first time.

"Now," Loki exhaled when Thor was finished. Thor looked up at him, tongue sliding across his lip. Loki's gaze flicked to see there was a still a prominent bulge in the front of Thor's pants. "I think you've earned a reward." Thor grinned, but it faltered slightly when Loki pulled his own pants back up. "Strip and get on the bed." Thor opened his mouth to respond, but Loki placed a finger on his lips. "No talking unless I've given you permission." Thor frowned but did as he was told. As soon as he was situated on the bed, sitting back against the mound of pillows, Loki moved to stand at the foot of the bed. "Tell me, brother, how long have you imagined being with me?"

"Uh…" Thor blinked, no doubt trying to figure out what was going on. "Since I saw you bathing once shortly after I had taken my first maiden?"

Huh. A long time, then. "And how many times have you pleasured yourself to thoughts of me?"

"I have long since lost count."

"I like that answer," Loki said with a smile. "Shall we add to that number? I want to watch you, Thor. I want to watch you fall apart. You're free to touch, by the way."

"You're not going—"

"I said _thoughts_ of me, brother. I'm not going to actually touch do it. Perhaps next time. Assuming there is a next time. Now hurry up before Father decides my trial needs to start this very second."

Thor scowled slightly but he complied, wrapping his hand around his hard, already leaking cock. Loki's smile widened, and he rested his torso on the bed, chin propped up in his hands. "You don't have to actually answer these questions, Thor. The fact you're—what is it they say on Midgard? The fact you're…jerking off is answer enough." Loki grinned at the glare Thor sent him before he started stroking himself. "How many times did you imagine it was my hand? Better yet, how many times did you imagine it was my mouth, my ass you were burying your cock in?" Thor's eyes fluttered shut and he moaned, no doubt bringing forth the images to mind. "You wanted to fuck your brother's brains out, didn't you?" Thor's hips bucked up into his hand. "Or, dare I suggest, you wanted to be pounded into? Hm, that would be interesting. We should try that sometime. The mighty Thor, God of Thunder, a writhing, mewling mess beneath me. Would you like that, brother? Judging by the fact you just increased your pace, I'd say that you do. Mmmm, you could be _my_ whore. Would you like that, Thor? Bound to my bed. Your only purpose being my pleasure? Hmmm, you would like that. I'd have you kneeling every day. And, yes, Thor. I did imagine you kneeling. There were times when I pictured you looking up at me with such adoration and worship."

"I already looked at you like that," he panted out. "A pity it took a failed attempt at conquering for you to realize…I would have gladly been yours."

Loki stared, shocked at what Thor had just admitted. And then he stared because with a cry of his name, Thor came undone. Loki blinked and with a cocky smirk Thor met his gaze. "I always have the best orgasms when you're involved, brother." Thor licked his fingers clean, not breaking eye contact.

"…you messed up my bed," Loki finally managed to say.

"You messed up my hair," Thor responded, getting off the bed and picking up his clothes. But as he started to get dressed, Loki stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"No. You are mine, now, and I must take care of what's mine. You need to get cleaned up." And with that, Loki led him to the bathing room.

* * *

**AN:** ...by all the gods, what have I written? Y'know, all this started because Loki wanted all them people to kneel was giving me naughty thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**an:** i regret nothing. lol sorry this isn't as detailed as the previous chapter...but i just got so nervous. xD

* * *

Yes, he rather did like seeing Thor bound to his bed. And the collar was a nice addition. Loki bit Thor's collarbone before sucking hard enough to leave a mark. He'd rather do so on a more visible part of Thor's person, but the collar was in the way. Ah, well. Sacrifices must be made.

"Brother?"

"Hm?" Loki responded, shifting to do the same to the other clavicle.

"What…what if you're exiled?"

Loki blinked and pulled back so he was sitting on Thor's stomach. "Then I am exiled. Nothing can be done about it."

"And what of us?"

Loki remained silent, watching his brother. It was odd, thinking of Thor looking vulnerable. But at this moment, he very much so looked it. And it had nothing to do with Thor being naked and bound. Thor was scared, not of his current predicament, but of losing Loki. Thor had done so much before without hesitation. He had run into so many battles, no thoughts of what if. But here, this very moment, as he looked up at him with that wide eyed stare Loki had seen only once before…he was terrified. Loki smiled and leaned down to kiss him softly. "If it comes to that, we'll worry about it then. For now, though, I am going to make you respond in non coherent sentences."

Thor gave a low laugh. "You'll have to work for it."

"Work for it! Was that a challenge? Slaves should not be issuing challenges."

"Then perhaps an incentive. If you can't please me, then maybe Fandral or Hogun can. Maybe even Volstagg."

"No. They can't touch you. You're mine," Loki growled.

"Then prove it."

Oooh, Loki was gonna wipe that smirk off Thor's face. Loki shifted back, raking his nails along the blonde's side, adding a touch of chill to his fingertips. Thor seemed to enjoy it because his eyes closed and his head dropped back. Loki leaned over the bed to paw through the black bag gull of toys Thor had brought b back from latest trip to Midgard on SHEILD business. He pulled out a tube and checked the label to make sure he had the right one before moving back so he was between Thor's legs. Loki suspected Thor had no idea what he was getting himself into when he said he should prove it. Well, he was about to find out. He squeezed out some lube onto his fingers and smiled at the startled squeak that escaped Thor as he slid a finger into him.

"I told you we were going to do this," Loki said as if this were something of a discussion on par with the weather. Thor was glaring at him, no doubt uncomfortable with his position and Loki was sure the blonde would have moved if he could. But Thor had previously any attempt at escape would be futile.

"I hate you, brother." He gritted his teeth as another finger was inserted.

"Ah, but you will be screaming my name in no time," Loki replied with a bright smile. "And you should be grateful that I'm taking the time to do this. I would feel ever so guilty if I hurt you."

Thor barked out a short laugh and started talking about…something; Loki wasn't paying any attention. After all, whatever it was Thor was saying, it wasn't of any importance at this particular point in time. Loki was far too busy slicking himself up and…taking the plunge, as it were. Which promptly shut Thor up. Mission accomplished.

"Feel free to start making incoherent noises _any_"—accentuated with a hard thrust—"time." Loki continued to thrust into the surprising well suited body for these actions. Who'd have thought? Loki certainly hadn't. A shame, really. So many lost opportunities over the years. "Are you enjoying this, Thor?"

"Just shut up and fuck," he growled, eyes once again shut and head back.

My, Thor was just full of surprises tonight.

Since Loki had no intention of stopping any time soon, he continued his pounding. It took him a moment to realize…Thor was indeed going to make him work for it. Well, damn. So Loki grabbed Thor's cock and timed the pumps with his thrusts. Finally, Thor was panting and moaning when Loki hit _that_ particular spot inside him. Loki couldn't help the grin as he brought Thor to the edge and pushed him over. The hot liquid hitting his hand caused a chain reaction resulting in Loki achieving his own orgasm, cumming inside Thor.

Loki slumped against Thor, bare chests finally making contact. He just…needed a moment…to catch his breath.

"Loki," Thor said softly after some time. "My arms hurt."

Right. Loki moved to undo the bindings on Thor's wrists and ankles so he could finally move the limbs and ease the muscles. Loki was silent as Thor took the initiative and begun to clean them both up with a wet clothe.

Thor was talking again, but Loki didn't hear him. He was trying to come to terms with his situation. They way Thor had looked, the way he was reacted to Loki's touch, voice. Loki was unprepared for what it had stirred in him. He glanced at Thor…and he saw it: the love and adoration Thor felt for him.

The love and adoration Thor had always felt for his brother.

Hopefully…Odin wouldn't exile him.


End file.
